The present invention relates to an airbag apparatus for protecting an occupant in a vehicle or the like, and more specifically, it relates to an airbag apparatus including an airbag having an interior divided into a plurality of chambers.
As well known, in an airbag apparatus, an airbag is inflated with a gas generator to receive an occupant's body with the inflated airbag.
It has been known that some types of the airbags have an arrangement in which an interior of the airbag is divided into a plurality of chambers. In such an airbag, gas is supplied from a gas generator to one of the chambers to inflate the one chamber first, and then the gas passing through the one chamber flows into the other chambers to inflate the same, so that the one chamber where an occupant abuts first is inflated prior to the other chambers.
An object of the present invention is to provide an airbag apparatus in which gas from a gas generator is directly supplied to each chamber of an airbag.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.